


Time

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being with you and not being with you is the only way I have to measure time.” - Jorge Luis Borges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [camsten-love](http://camsten-love.tumblr.com)'s mini writing contest giveaway

Having temporal dysplasia means I have absolutely no concept of time. But I can measure it by when I’m with Cameron and when I’m not. Also for the amount of clocks in his apartment, you’d think he was the one with temporal dysplasia.

It takes 15 seconds for Cameron to wake up after I slide his _lovely_ smoothie across the table (in a totally glamorous way—see his head was resting on his raised hand and the smoothie knocked the _slightest_ bit into his arm and the next thing I see is his head smack down against the table)

5 minutes of Cameron making faces of disgust and drinking down the, what was it, tarragon and kale smoothie.

12 minutes to shower. (Did you know he can sing every part of Bohemian Rhapsody, perfectly? Now you do.)

1 minute to examine the nonexistent bruise on his head (though he claims he can see discoloration).

30 on the train to get to the lab.

10 more while we wait for his order of shrimp fried rice.

It takes Cameron only the elevator ride (approximately 2 minutes) to wolf down the large container of rice.

Now this is the tricky part that comes with temporal dysplasia. See, I noticed the clock in the conference room when I got there. Plus, there’s one on my laptop. And apparently Cameron was only off doing his thing for 3 hours while Camille and I looked into police records. The thing is, time doesn’t feel the same for me as it does for other people. But being away from Cameron almost gives me the idea we’d been apart. And somehow I know it felt longer than the 3 hours it took for Camille to track down the killer and for Maggie to give us the day off.

It takes us 30 minutes to get back to his apartment with Camille and Linus.

30 more while he and Camille whip up an array of dishes.

1 hour for us to eat as Camille kicks Linus’ _ass_ in Super Smash Bros, cheering her along with my legs across his lap.

Another hour of drinking whatever alcoholic beverages Camille _swears_ she’s tried at various clubs (and spitting them out behind her back) as Cameron and I go head to head in Mario Kart.

Then Camille and Linus leave 15 minutes later, after we’ve switched to watching the new episodes of Doctor Who, his head in my lap.

Only about 15 minutes of _that_ and his lips are on my neck and we’re becoming less clothed as the show goes on.

Now, I know how exactly long it was until we fell asleep, hands and feet linked between us in his bed. But, I’ll save you the details.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)


End file.
